Brittana I love you
by gleekriot
Summary: santana finally tells brittany she loves her for the first time, the start to get hot and brittany's parents walk in


Brittany was laying in her bed while Santana was messing around with dvds in her case "ugh what movie should we watch?" Santana groaned out getting mad at all the movies she was flipping through. Brittany crawled up behind her girlfriend and snaked her arms around her waist "what about Bambi?" Brittany asked softly smiling.

Santana rolled her eyes "come on Britt, bambi?" she turned her head to look up at her girlfriend, Brittany's smile flushed away and she sighed. Santana bit her lip "okay Bambi it is." Brittany smiled wide and kissed Santana's jaw and quickly scooted back to where she was laying.

Most people saw Santana as a bitch that was except for Brittany who saw all the good inside of her, Santana played the bitch and bad person at school but when she got to be around Brittany her heart would only think of her girl and she would give anything to the blonde.

Santana moved and put the movie in and walked up to the front of the bed and slipped in next to Brittany and pulled her in close to her. Santana leaned her chin against Brittany's shoulder and the blonde settled back into Santana.

**2 hours later.**

The movie was over and Brittany's head was against Santana's chest and the tan girl was stroking the back side of her girls head. "I love you Britt" Santana whispered softly. Brittany's eyes blinked open and she moved her head back to look at Santana, it was the first time either of them had actually said i love you to one another. Brittany let a tear seep her eye and a smiled cracked at her lip, "I love you too San" Brittany said softly and leaned her head up kissing her girlfriend gently. Santana moved her hand to the side of Brittany's head and pulled her closer kissing her deeper.

Brittany moved her legs on either side of Santana straddling her waist, Santana slipped her hands under Brittany's shirt.

Brittany and Santana have had sex many of times but this time was different it was slow and passionate and full of just love, both girls loved the feeling their hearts where in full force speed.

A smile grew on both of their lips in the heated passionate kiss but Santana lips back off and she gently slipped her girlfriends shirt off, leaning her body up slightly Brittany helped Santana pull her shirt off, their lips met back instantly for a more passionate kiss. Santana flipped their bodies over and Brittany let a small giggle slip her lips into the kiss. Santana smiled and gently pushed her girls shorts off without breaking the kiss, her fingers trailed the long toned legs and Brittany's body shivered.

Brittany's teeth grabbed Santana's bottom lip and gently tugged making Santana slip a small moan, blushing the smaller girl let her hair fall over her shoulders to slightly hide her face. Brittany moved her girls hair and leaned up kissing ever inch of her face, Santana felt her face heat up and she closed her eyes as her fingers still worked Brittany's legs, her girls slipped up to hook in the girls underwear and she slowly took them off.

Santana reached around and unhooked Brittany's bra pulling it off to put it on the floor with the rest of her clothes, quickly Santana slipped off the rest of her clothes and she moved back over Brittany. The tan girl kissed Brittany's collarbone as Brittany arched her head back and knotted her fingers in Santana's hair. Santana sat with one leg between Brittany's legs and she placed their centers at angles perfectly together. Both girls let soft moans roll out their throats.

Santana moved her face to hover directly over Brittany's face their eyes locking as Santana rolled her hips into Brittany's, Brittany's eyes rolled slowly but tried focusing on Santana's eyes as both of them got wetter. Santana's fingers gripped the bedding beneath them as she held herself up over Brittany. Loud moans erupted in the room.

But a sudden fly open of the room door shocked both the girls. Brittany's parents sitting in the door disgusted of what the were witnessing. Tears fell down Brittany's eyes, Santana quickly reacted pulling the comforter over the two of them, she gently pulled Brittany too her trying to comfort her, when a shriek came from Brittany's mom. "Don't you touch my daughter" Brittany's mom yelled.

Brittany's mom walked over snatching Brittany up buy her hair, Brittany yelped in pain crying harder then before. Santana noticed Brittany's dad walk out for the two girls to get dressed, Santana quickly got up and got dressed glaring at Brittany's mom "don't touch her like that" Santana hissed. Brittany cried harder "San don't.." she mumbled practically mouthing. Santana shook her head and walked over and shoved her mom off of her, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany as her girlfriend nuzzled into her neck "sh baby" she whispered to her girl.

Brittany's mom stood shocked "you are too never see her again, Brittany you are disowned" Brittany cried harder iinto Santana and Santana shook her head knowing the feeling of being disowned "You can't stop me from seeing her." Santana reached down and grabbed her purse fumbling in it and grabbing a ring

"Brittany, run away with me, Marry Me?" Santana said looking into her girls eyes holding up the ring.

* * *

**too be continued...**

**should i continue?**


End file.
